The Winter Duo
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: What really happened the day Jack died and became a spirit? Is it possible there was another spirit born that night? What else did Jack else behind? Is it possible Jack and the new comer might have some kind of connection with each other? If so what is it?


_**Okay so this is another one of my Rise of the Guardians Oc's and this would be my pinname but it's being used. Ugh... well anyway enjoy. AL LONS-Y!**_

3rd Person Pov

_Darkness was the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then..._

From the depths of the dark and frozen river, a girl floats back down onto the ice and the hole from whence she came closed. Her hair was as white as snow; her skin was seemed sickly, but it was her natural skin tone; she was young eighteen at most. She slowly opened her eyes.

_Then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness__away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.__Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I don't known. And a part of me wonders and highly doubts I ever will..._

She carefully treads and stumbles across the ice until something touches her feet. She looks down, and at her feet is a wooden staff. Curious, she picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in her hands. In fear and surprise, she drops it and frost covers thee frozen river top.

The girl reached for the staff and dropped it so the base of the staff came in contact with the ground. More frost shot out and spread across the ice. The girl was visibly confused. She touches a few trees with her new staff sending frost up the trunks. Then she swung the staff again, but this time more confident, and she begins to run down the frozen river.

Another swing, and a gust of wind swirled her high up into the air. She floated only for a brief moment and to fell back down into the trees. She clung to the tree branch and slowly pulled 'herself up to see a town off in the distance.

The town was a collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. The girl came in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. She stands up, still elated, and brushes herself off. As she makes her way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. She noticed didn't recognize anyone.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am." She says to the passing townspeople. But the women she spoke to specifically ignored her. "Uh, ma'am?" The settlers walk past the girl, not noticing her. The girl crouches down as a young boy runs toward her.

"Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The boy ran right through her, as if she was a ghost. She staggers back in shock. She was speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow. Townsfolk continue to pass through the girl, unaware of her presence. Shaken, the girl turned and retreated into the forest.

_My name is Jacklyn Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago..._

* * *

Jacklyn's Pov

It's been about three hundred years since I've became a spirit. I haven't seen Pitch since 2012. So basically it's been two years since I last had heard anything. I try to keep to myself when it comes to other spirits and so far I've done a pretty good job on doing so. Thankfully I have the wind to keep me company. It helps me get information.

I just finished causing a blizzard in Canada, now there will be plenty of snow days...but what;s the point. No one will ever notice... I leap off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires.

I looked up to the sky ans stared at the moon. "You put me here for a reason, Manny...but why?.. That's all I want." My voice dropped. "That's all I've ever wanted.." I said quietly. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in frustration.

I knew he wouldn't answer me so I leap off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires. With each step I took and every swing or tap of my staff, frost would cover the black cord. I wasn't worried about falling or anything so I never looked up.. I am Jacklyn Frost after all. But this time something wasn't right. The atmosphere made me feel like something or someone was watching me. So I looked up and I felt cold air leave my lungs in a gasp.

Before my eyes was a boy. He looked just like me, but as a guy. Same crystal blue eyes, same pale skin, same snow white hair..same wooden staff...

The boy and I stepped closer to each other. We both cocked our heads and squinted our eyes to see if the other was really real. He poked my face and I poked his. I ruffled his hair and he tugged on my ear.

"Ow!" I shouted. He stumbled back and slipped about to fall. I caught him with the crook of y staff and offered him my hand. He took it and stared at me. "Uh thanks...sorry about your ear by the way." He said.

"No problem and at least now I know I can feel pain. So I should be thanking you. I'm Jaclyn." I said, holding out my hand. He took my hand again and we shook. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Then I froze.

"What? There's no way I'm Jacklyn Frost, Spirit of Winter." I told him. I could tell he froze a bit too.

"There's no way! I'm the Spirit of Winter. For all I know you could be some kind of fearlings that Pitch made to mess with my head!"

"How do I know if your Pitch's monster!?" I asked angrily. "Prove it then," he said just as angry. "Prove to me that you are the Spirit of Winter." I smirked. "You, me, tomorrow at the park."

"Why not now?" He asked. I sighed. "Because everyone's asleep, genius. Isn't it obvious?" I said gesturing to the golden dream sand. "Fine. Tomorrow then. Wind," he said. "Take me to the Pole." With that he was gone.

I pulled up my hood and watched as he disappeared into the night. "Jerk..." I said to myself. "Who in the hell does he think is?!" I was so pissed. Then I leaped over to a tree.

_Thump thump_

I turned and looked around, but nothing was there.

_Thump thump_

There it was again! I turned again, but this time I saw something. I'm not sure what but I know it's fast. So I followed it. I leaped through the branches, onto cars, I was finally catching up to it thanks to the wind. Before I knew it was in an ally. I pulled my hood over more before I landed, just to make sure my face was hidden. When my feet touched the ground the thumping stopped. "There you are you, bloody show pony. Where have you been?!" Shouted the shadowy figure, pointing a boomerang.

_Who is this guy?_ I wondered.

"Jack, are you even listening to me?! Pitch is back! We need to get to the Pole!" He yelled. Then he revealed himself.

_The Easter Bunny?..wait..Jack?.._

I cleared my throat and deepened my voice. "I was just on my way there. So I guess I'll be going now." The something grabbed my hoodie and I grabbed my hood to cover my face. "Oh no you don't, Frost." Before I realized what's happening a huge hand lifts me off my feet. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Durbha wahla?" _Yetis?!_ "Put me down! What the..." Then I shoved head first into a sack. _What the hell is going on?!_

" Dwbard urghwetee?" said a yeti.

"No thanks, mate, you travel your way and I'm travel mine." Said the Easter Bunny.

_That stupid rabbit! Just wait till Easter, you jerk!_ I mentally cursed. Then I hit my head on something hard, "Hey! Watch the merchandise!" I yelled as I hit something else but it was a lot harder than before, but this time I was able to escape from my cloth prison.

"Hey, what did I just-" I stopped. There were these short little creatures with bells and triangular clothes staring at me. _ What are those things?... _"Where am I?" I asked, getting on my knees. Then I got a paw upside the head. "Where do you think you are, Frost?" Said the Easter Bunny. "And take off that hood of yours." He added, reaching for my hood. Then I hit him in the head with my staff. "Don't touch my hood, flea bag."

Okay I'll admit it's not my best, but my head was still hurting from hitting the floor. "Hey watch it!" He yelled.

"Ah-ha, there you are, Jack Frost!" said some dude in a red suit. Then I felt two Yetis suddenly grab me by the shoulders and lift my up onto my feet. "Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down!" I growled. "What do you people want with me?" Then tubby spoke, "Jack, you are a guardian. Man in Moon chose you two year ago, 'member?" I was getting angrier. "No, I don't remember because I'm not 'Jack Frost.' My name is Jacklyn." I said, taking off my hood. All of the strangers looked shocked.

Then the window flew open. "Hey sorry I'm late everyone. You won't believe me when I tell you thi-" then he saw me. "Hey, it's you! What are you doing here!?" he asked. "I don't know! I was kidnapped by yetis and a big eared kangaroo."

The Easter Bunny looked like he just got shot or something. His eye was doing this weird twitching thing and his mouth was wide open. "Th-th-there are two of 'em? There are two of them? There's bloody TWO OF THEM?!" he yelled. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack or something. The heavy set man held his chin in his hand and sat in his chair. "This does not make sense..." he said as he began to ponder. Then Jack leaned over and whispered to me. "Whatever you do, do not open your mouth when Toothiana gets here."

Just as I went to open my mouth to speak I saw I winged woman and quickly closed it. _Yep I remember her. I kind froze one of her departments..._ I thought.

"Hello, everyone! Oh, I see we have a new spirit! Come on, let my see your teeth. Did you ever take care of them in your past life?" she said.

"I'm sorry, my what?" Toothiana moved in way too close. "Open up!" she said._ She seems happy and I don't think she knows it was me that froze that department._ **"**Oh, they sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" she yelled, joyfully. "Just like...Jack's?" she finished cocking her head. Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused me. But one of them stayed in front of my face and just stared at me. It was really weird. For some reason I stared back just as curiously as the Mini Tooth. "North, what's going on?"

The heavy set man apparently named, North, shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know." he simply said. "How long have you been like this?" asked the kangaroo. I looked around and I saw a sky light. I had the wind lift me up to it and I sat on the frame, staring at the moon. "Hello!? I'm talking to you!" yelled the rabbit. I sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's kind of hard to ignore you and your big mouth. It's been about 300 years, give or take, but I,'m sure I'm right.." I said, ending quietly.

"That's as long as me..." I heard as I stood and put my hand in my hoodie pocket. "Well, if you hear anything about Pitch let me know..." I said, coldly. And with that, I left.


End file.
